Letters to an end
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: A simple thought, carries so many more connotations then Jay Reso could ever think they could. Mature in later chapters.
1. Thoughts

Title: Thoughts.  
>Author: Amaroqwolf.<br>Synopsis: A simple thought, carries so many more connotations then Jay Reso could ever think they could.  
>AN: Was originally gonna be a one shot, but with the help of a besty it's got a few chapters on it. Just wanna add, most everything I am writing right now takes place in the "only in my Mind" Universe, but you don't need to read that to understand this, but references to that story will be made.

Jay found himself sitting alone yet again, it had been a common occurrence in Adam's last few months with the company, he was used to it and he didn't really mind it. Sure it hurt his feelings that Adam would rather spend time with the other guys, but it was okay his alone time gave him time to think. And that was what Jason Reso was doing right now, thinking. He ignored the waitress when she came and filled his coffee cup for a third or was it a forth time. He picked up a limp cold fry and nibbled on it again before picking up his pen. He slowly began to write.

His swirling swooping hand writing barley took up the space the words took up in his mind. He needed to let the single person in this world that was showing him concern how he felt. Whether that person cared or not wasn't really anything he could say or do. Because everyone who was anyone in the WWE knew he belonged to Adam. Even if Adam would rather spend more time with other guys now that he was free of the company.

He shifted on the booth seat ignoring the slight numbness of his buttocks. He sighed and gathered up his notebook pen and then finally dropped a 20 on the table, paused and dropped another 50 on top of it. He nodded and slipped out into the cold night. He climbed into his car and fished around under the front seat pulling out a gun and resting it on the dash.

He sat back staring at the gun silently he quickly wiped at his eyes and let out a shuddery sigh, he pulled the notebook out again and began writing rapidly he knew now what he needed to say, what he wanted to say. He paused at one point glancing again at the Gun which loomed darkly like death's shadow over him. Soon he thought and more ice rain down his cheeks he took a deep breath sucking it into his lungs and went back to writing not seeing the ink smear. He paused again staring for a couple minutes then with a deep breath he finished the letter.

He slowly tore it out of the notebook and folded it up shoving it in an envelope and shove it back in his pocket along with his letter of clearance to work again. He wiped quickly and hard at his crystalline eyes. He pulled the gun off the dash board then shoved it under the seat again before pulling out of the parking lot.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jay worked his way around backstage slowly ignoring most everyone. He jumped when Ted Dibiasi tapped him on the arm and with a grin. "Welcome back," He said.

Jay blinked looking at him. "Um Thanks," He said with a small uncertain smile.

"Does Wade know your back?" He asked.

"No," He shook his head with a small frown. "I hadn't had the chance," He said slowly.

"You should," Ted said with a nod.

"He licked his lips. "You know where he is?" He asked deciding it was better to go this way.

"He's probably down in the weight room,"

"Thanks," He said softly with a nod heading to the said weight room. Stepping into the room he looked around spying Wade as he grunted and hefted then 200 pound weight of his head, Sweat running down his bare, broad chest. He slid his hand into his pocket fingering the letter he wasn't going to send, never send. At least not while he was alive, He walked towards wade licking his lips, his nerves rattled as he remembered the last time they'd seen each other. It hadn't been pleasant.

"312…313…" Wade grunted, straining slightly.

He arched an eyebrow, "Who you trying to impress?" He asked out loud with out thinking.

Wade blinked looking at him. "Christian," He said setting the weight back on the stand.

"Yep," He shrugged his skinny shoulders.

"He sat up slowly rubbing the back of his neck. "Welcome back,"

He smiled nervously. "Thanks, I'll uh leave you to you're uh Workout,"

"Nah I'm done,

He paused shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh well uh," He fidgeted his fingers brushing over the letter. "I can leave you be," He mumbled.

"No, its okay, Feeling better? No casts that I see," Wade chuckled looking him over.

Yeah," He laughed. "All better, got cleared, this morning in fact," He said pulling out the clearance form not seeing the letter for Wade fall out and land on the floor.

"You gonna enter the Rumble?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," He said shoving the clearance letter back into his pocket.

"Good for you, mate."

"Yeah thanks," He said slowly licking his dry lips. "You wanna go get a drink?" He asked figuring a little liquid courage would help.

"Sure I could use a drop o' Whiskey," Wade grinned.

"Good, you wanna take a shower," He paused. "I mean you take a shower, not you and I take a shower, because I already took one…." He paused. "But, if you want me to," He blathered blue eyes darting around the room. "Bye," He turned to leave quickly.

Wade blinked in confusion. "I should probably clean up, I reek," He grinned a bit wiping his face.

"I'll be outside," He said before hurrying out of the room leaving the letter behind.

Wade blinked bending over and picking it up. "Jay…you dropped…" He trailed off when he saw his name. The door clicked shut behind him missing what Wade was trying to say. Wade looked uncertain he paused then opened it and unfolded the letter carefully.

_Dear Wade,_

_How do I say this, the last time we talked you were so damn mad at me. I know why but I really couldn't see then. I didn't want to accept that he would use me like that. We were best friends and more. I was blind to him; I thought he was perfect, I guess that makes me blind as well as stupid. And right now I'm sitting here in my car, staring at al…._

The words blurred and smudged for a few lines, what was written no longer clear.

"_I don't want you to feel like this is your fault. I confronted him about everything and you were right, and now its to late."_

The words smudged even worse again.

_"I do care about you and I'm sorry it was too late for me to tell you that."_

_ Jason._

TBC….. 


	2. Dashboard Confessionals

Title: Dashboard confessionals.  
>Author: Amaroqwolf_Inc<p>

Rateing: Uhhh T for Language I guess.  
>Synopsis: Wade confronts Jay about the letter…Oh dear.<p>

He blinked then sighed. "Fuck," He shook his head then sighed gently refolding the letter, and putting it with his clothes, while he took a shower. He found Jay out in the parking lot. The blond was sitting on the hood of his car starring at the skyline while he played with his keys.

"You dropped something," Wade said walking up and holding the envelope out to him.

Jay's eyes slowly floated down to the envelop. He chewed on his bottom lip staring at it, he slowly reached out to take it. "Um thanks," He said softly looking down.

Wade sighed looking out over the skyline as well leaning against the hood of the car trying to form words in his head that made sense. He sighed softly and looked at Jay. "I wasn't mad at you," He stated.

Jay flinched and looked down at his hands. "You read it then?" He asked his hands trembled as he crumpled the letter with them.

"I did,"

"Ah," He closed his eyes. "I'll go," He said sliding off the hood of the car.

"What?" Wade straightened up looking at him.

He stood there staring hard at his feet, wishing for all the stars in the sky, the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "I should, I never…I never meant for you to see that," He jerked a little either from a muffled laugh or a muffled sob, Wade couldn't be sure, he pushed his fingers through his hair. "I Mean, I did, but I was supposed to be dead."

"You were supposed to be DEAD" He repeated what Jay had said looking perplexed.

He hunched his shoulder before nodding he turned and yanked the car door open, for a second Wade figured he was going to chuck himself into the car and drive off, before the smaller man dug around under the car seat and came back up with a pistol in his hand, Wade's heart skipped a beat how far gone was the blond right now, right this minute. "Yes,"

"Holy fuck!" His voice went up several octaves and he could hear himself self slip into his full Brit accent. "Whachu doin with a damn gun for!" He snapped.

"I stole it, 

" He paused. "From my folks place," He whispered staring intently at the gun.

"Why?" He snapped. "You were gonna kill yourself?" He looked away then back at the smaller man. "Bloody Buggerin Geeze Jason!" He racked his fingers through his hair.

He flinched away from Wade then nodded slowly. "Yes," He was shaking now his hands twitching like he wanted to be holding the gun.

"Why on earth would you do a bollixed thing like that?"

"I….I didn't want to be alone" He responded. "After I talked to Adam, he abandoned me, because I saw what you were saying and Adam's always been there, and you were so mad, before I left…." He looked at Wade his blue eyes wild scared. "I figured I was alone,"

"I never meant that, Jay." He put a hand on his shoulder.

He tensed but didn't pull away. "I'm so tired of being alone, Everyone here avoids me, They hate me, I'm creepy, Rat like, a waste of space, No talent, riding on Adam's coat Tails Looser…" He took a deep breath. "SO I figured, I'd make everyone happy," He looked down and sighed. "But, I was to Chicken shit to do it," His eyes drifted to the gun and he suddenly reached for it.

"Stop that!" Wade said grabbing him. "Look at me," He jerked him around to face him. "Bloody hell,"

He froze staring up at him silently his blue eyes sad, scared and half crazed, he trembled in Wade's grip.

"When Justin and I split….I lost everything, you're the only friend I have, I don't want to loose you too…"

Jay swallowed slowly. "I thought you hated me, I…I couldn't deal with you hating me, as much as Adam does now." He whispered and suddenly tears broke free his face crumpled. "I'm so scared of myself right now."

"I will never hate you," He replied almost softly.

He sniffed softly. "Okay," He he said his voice cracking as he fought to get control of himself. To lock up all the hurt and pain inside again.

"I Never could because Wot I feel fer you, is so much deeper then anything I've felt in a long, long time,"

He swallowed roughly looking up at him Confusion scrawled across his face. "Oh?"

He nodded, slowly reaching up and touching the side of his face gently. "If anything happened to you, I don't know Wot I'd do."

He shivered under the bigger man's touch. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so so so sorry,"

"Don't be, I was just bloody Jealous of Adam, that's all." He murmured.

He nodded slowly. "Okay," He said taking a step back, more to gather his wits then to get away from Wade, only to bump into the car. "emph,"

Wade paused watching him then taking a deep breath. "Can we get rid O' the gun then?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, he said softly. "We can get rid of it," He smiled weakly a small part of him still wanted to hold onto it just in case.

"Good," He smiled a little before he game him a small peck on his lips before letting him go.

He blinked at the very chaste kiss then flushed bright red ducking his head in embarrassment. "How about we lock this up in the glove box, and I'll drive you back to the hotel," He offered.

He nodded and pulled the keys out of his picket and handed them over. Then stepped into Wades more Personal space he leaned up and kissed him softly, nervously, both hands held out to the side not touching the bigger man. Wade blinked and his eyes slide closed as he kissed him slowly, both hands coming up to cradle his face in his hands.

Jay trembled under the warmth of the hands, kissing Wade back, slowly like a scalded dog, placed his hands on Wade's hips.

"Em," He sighed happily as he drew him against his own body firmly, kissing him passionately. "God yer bloody beautiful." He whispered.

TBC….

A/n: Well um…this fic is just trucking right along LMAO! Thank you for the 1 Review I've gotten so far. Once again this Fic does take place in my Only in my Mind Universe, so keep an eye out for mentions of that Story. What oh what will happen Next?

Peace,

This life and the next.

Amaroqwolf. 


	3. On a Buick 8

Title: ON a Buick 8.  
>Author: Me.<br>Notes: Emmm, I need reviews, yeah I know this fic isn't nearly as awesome as only in my mind, but it will get better I PROMISE! XD! I mean Adam's gonna show up and cause issues, Punk and Randy will show up to. Heck they get mentioned in this chapter I think… (Riffles in notes) Yep they do! XD! And OMG does this Chapter start on an Awkward note, but it smoothes out pretty quick. Enjoy and please feel free to check out only in my mind.  
>Rating: TOTALLY M for this Chapter SO TOTALLY M! <p>

Jay moaned softly when their bodies made full contact, he trembled softly panting for air. Terrified but wanting more, he leaned into Wade practically twining his legs with the brit before he kissed his shoulder then chest before reaching for those wonderful lips.

"Fuck, Jay you've got me all tangled in knots," Wade breathed. "Yer sexy as hell, an' I want you so much, have ever sense the first time I saw that crooked Lil' smirk O' yers…"

He smiled shyly swallowing. "I'm yours, all yours for as long as you want me," He whispered leaning against Wade shaking.

"How does forever work fer you?" He teased as he kissed him lightly.

Jay blinked flushing a little before sliding a hand up gripping the back of the bigger mans neck. "I like that a lot," He said before pulling him down and kissing him. Wade kissed him back deeply, privately wondering if he was living up to Adam's president. He whimpered softly pulling him back against him, digging his finger into his shoulders as he slumped back against the hood of the car.

Wade leaned in, bending him back on the hood of the car, gently sliding his knees apart and settling between then, smiling when Jay whimpered softly, at the heat of the bigger man and the coolness of the hood of the car, taking deep shuddering breaths his lean frame trembling. Wade's hands drifted along his body before sliding under the back of Jay's shirt as he kissed his throat.

He whimpered softly a low shaky groan escaping his throat; he arched his back at the heated touch of the bigger man. "Emmm, Wade." He groaned. "Emmm, Wade," He panted against the younger man's neck.

Now wade wasn't normally much for public displays, and this was very much public, in fact it was in the middle of an open arena parking lot at 9 O'clock at night. This was all pretty new to Jay as well; Adam had always been about being in a room in the dark, alone where no one could see them. But, right now his heart was pounding from the excitement; his body felt like it was on fire. Wade was not remotely eager to call things off either, because once things died down, he was afraid he couldn't properly get jay fired back up, so instead his pushed his hand under the waste band of Jay's jeans slowly.

Jay's response to this sudden intrusion towards most sensitive flesh was to gasp and arching his hips into the broad and strong hand, soft sounds escaping his throat he stared up at Wade, his body trembling.

Wade looked into Jay's eye pausing reluctantly. "We don't have to take this any further,"

Jay blinked taking a deep breath, trying to clear his head long enough to form a coherent thought. "Do you want to stop?" He asked.

No," He admitted his crooked nose making his grin all the more adorable.

He wallowed then smiled back, arching into his hand again. "Then don't," He whispered.

"Em," Wade grinned and grabbed his ass pulling him flush against him grinning even more when Jay gasped loudly shivering, blue eyes wide at the feel of him. "Oh…he groaned deeply shuddering again his throat hitching as he swallowed hard.

Wade sighed softly his eyes sliding shut as he ground against him through their jeans. Jay gasped again drawing his legs up along Wades until he could wrap his legs around the other man's hips, pressing up against him panting softly, blue eyes staring up at him, dark with lush. "So, good." He whimpered softly.

Wade smirked at this and slid his hand around cupping him gently through his boxers. A soft cry spilled forth from the smaller man's lips, shaking and trembling as his cock stirred under the strong hand. "Oh fuck…Wade," He moaned against the younger man's skin. "Oh god,"

"You feel as good as I imagined," He said gently slowly unzipping Jay's fly, watching the smaller man's face intently as he pulled his boxer's down a bit, exposing his heated flesh to the night air.

Jay shuddered swallowing hard and panting he whimpered trying to think clearly he opened his eyes looking up into Wade's dark depths. "You imagined doing this?" He asked nervously.

"Yah," He slid to his knees before him. "This specifically," He said taking him into his mouth.

Jay slammed his head back on the hood of the car, crying as he arched his back. "Oh fuck," He moaned loudly shuddering in pleasure. "Emmm," Wade groaned softly around him as he began to lick and suck eagerly.

"Oh my god," He groaned rolling his hips upwards slowly tentatively. "Wade, wade, wade," He chanted his name like he was a god which in Jay's mind right now he was. Wade sighed softly and grabbed his hips pinning them playfully as he sucked on him. Jay groaned taking deep breaths moaning in pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he thrashed a bit on the car as Wade's tongue flicked over and circled the tip.

"Oh god…Wade I'm gonna…" He groaned shuddering falling back into his chanting mantra of the larger man's name.

Wade groaned again as his mouth filled with the bitter saltiness, but he didn't hesitate to swallow every drop that Jay offered him as he then licked the other man clan. Jay for his part lay slumped back on the car panting softly, his eyes fluttering as he shuddered through his climax.

A soft chuckle passed Wades lips as he looked up at Jay, "Well, that was unexpected," He grinned.

Jay looked up at him slowly still breathing heavily he nodded slowly. "Very unexpected," He whispered.

"But a good surprise?"

"Very good," He responded before sitting up and kissing the other man deeply, still trembling. "Emmm," He groaned softly before pulling back. "What about you?" He asked knowing that Wade must still be hard and needing.

"I'll save it for later," He grinned. "Too much of a good thing all at once and all." He teased. "I'll get spoiled." Grinning more when Jay blushed softly.

"You still wanna get that drink, or something else?" He asked shyly.

"I'll take a drink," He grinned leaning in and kissing the smaller man deeply pressing him back against the car a little before breaking the kiss. "An' plenty O' that with it.."

He whimpered into the kiss a disappointed groan escaping him wade pulled back. "We could do both in the hotel," He said softly.

"We could," He grinned. "And you could strip down outta all these unnecessary clothes. Jay blinked a blush coloring his skin again as he looked down then a grin split his face slowly. "So could you," He teased before moving to get off of the car.

"I could, I could," He smirked. "Although, I may keep the coat, just the coat, I'm quite fond of it,"

"Emmm," Jay nodded thoughtfully. "I like the coat to," He grinned getting to his feet stumbling a bit then laughing. "Little weak in the knees," Wade just grinned shaking his head, before opening the car door and helping him in.

"Thank you," Jay said softly leaning his head back looking quite content.

Wade just smiled and kissed his forehead after getting in the driver's seat. "Let's just hope that doesn't end up on You Tube,"

Jay blinked then snorted with laughter. "Nothing could be as bad as the Orton, Punk Video," He giggled.

"True, but that was a public rest room, they were bloody…and I have much higher standard."

Jay snorted and nodded. "Same," He paused. "Much higher standards," He chuckled again. "Lets go get those drinks," He grinned.

TBC….

A/N: weee, still trucking along, now comes the hard part…the part that's NOT written in a Notebook on my desk in front of me LMAO! Okay so I'm hoping for some more reviews here soonish PLEASE! Also check out my Fic, Only in my mind, It takes place in this universe just a bit in the past. 


	4. You can look, but don't touch

The hotel room sported one bed when they arrived, Wade held the door for Jay and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Shaking his head he set his bag on one of the two chairs then paused turning around he looked at the bed wondering if it would weird Wade out if he pulled his usual hotel room tradition then decided he didn't care at the moment what the big Brit thought and let himself fall face first onto the bed, before he flopped around on it for a minute then with a sigh and a grin laying back with his eyes closed.

"Comfy?" Came the thick accent filled with amusement.

He sighed opening his eyes and looked up at the brunette silently, studying his face looking for some form of mockery but he didn't see it. "yeah," He chuckled. "This bed is just right," he sighed kicking his shoes up he drew his feet up onto the bed and slowly with precision timing kicking one foot at a time pushed himself up onto the pillows.

"So about that drink?" Wade asked setting his own bag and the brown paper bag he was carrying on the table. He shucked out of his shirt before turning back to the blond to see him watching him closely. Jay was lost in thought studying the other man, he liked to look, it had always annoyed Adam who was the doer, the mover, the one who liked to touch and feel everything. It always bugged Adam when Jay would sit around and stare at something, or someone like he was dissecting them. It was an old habit that died hard, well it was still alive and kicking really. Guess it hadn't died he'd just kinda stopped doing it, because Adam didn't like it.

But, he liked it. It gave him an idea of what the person he was with was like. He'd never really watched Adam, because again Adam didn't like it, so maybe that's why it took most of his life to see Adam for who he truly was.

"Well?" Wade asked arching an eyebrow.

Jay blinked and shook his head looking up at the Brit who was holding two paper cups and the bottle of whiskey they'd picked up on the way over here.

"Uh yeah, sure thanks," he smiled sheepishly.

Wade let out that deep baritone laugh of his. "Do you even know what I asked?" He asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Um..." he blushed a bright red. "No, not really sorry I was um..."

"Starring at me," Wade laughed again pouring a bit of whiskey in each cup before setting the bottle down and handing one of the two cups to the blond.

"Thanks," Jay said taking a sip and wincing a bit at the burn of liquor at the back of his throat. "Ack, that's strong..." He laughed.

Wade chuckled and downed his glass in one swift swallow. "Mm, not bad." He mumbled settling on the pillows looking at him.

Jay arched an eyebrow watching Wade he knew the other man wanted an answer to the question he'd asked. He licked his lips slowly. "Um, what did you ask me?" He asked.

Wade flopped back laughing heartily shaking his head. "I asked you if you wanted the bed or the couch," He said nodding at the couch against the far wall.

He glanced at the couch then back at Wade and spoke with out even thinking it through fully. He licked his lips and swallowed softly. "The Couch is fine,"

Wade arched an eyebrow eying him thoughtfully. "Is that you talking or years of training?" He mused.

"Um," He looked down tugging on the sleeve of his shirt chewing on his bottom lip.

"Jay?" Wade asked tenderly reaching out and tilting his chin upwards. "Its not that hard,"

"Training," He said truthfully, he never really looked at it that way, he always made excuses for why he gave way to Adam. Giving up the bed for him had become a more recent thing with the taller blonds neck. "Its just that Adam's neck..." He trailed off.

"His neck wasn't that bad you know," Wade said calmly. 

"Yes it was," He jumped to his friends defense, just like an old hat trick, in his eyes for so damn long Adam could do no wrong, it was a big part of why a lot of people steered clear of him. Its why Matt didn't talk to him anymore, its was why Jeff stopped coming around, it was why, "I'm sorry," He moved to get off the bed.

Wade reached out and pulled him back on the bed leaning over him looking at him. " Fer wot?" He asked gently.

Jay sucked on his bottom lip afraid to meet the bigger man's eyes. "I should stop making excuses," He said softly.

Wade sighed running his fingers through Jay's hair a sadness in his eyes. "You got used to it, covering for Adam, hiding the way he treated you?"

"He didn't always treat me bad," He said quickly. "We were goods friends, you know, best friends brothers," He sighed. "Then he got injured I left the WWE, we didn't talk much." He paused looking up at the ceiling past Wades face struggling with the thought. "He got big, I came back, it wasn't the same, he was big he was..." He sighed.

"He made you think he was better then you," He said calmly.

Jay blinked swallowing then nodded. "yeah,"

"Yeah, I've been there," He said slowly looking at Jay. "I grew up feeling unworthy," He paused.

Jay looked up at him silently studying the man, all he could see was a cocky self assured person, then again that's what he always put out, when the lights were on and everyone was home. But, turn the lights off he let Adam lead the way, it had always been that way. "You very worthy," he said slowly.

He laughed and smiled still holding Jay close smoothing his hair, he was thinking over exactly how to word everything. He was trying to clear his mind so he could tell Jay everything that was on his mind. " My mum left when I was a kid," He said softly.

"I'm sorry," Jay said.

"I'm not," he said. "She wasn't meant to be a mum, we came to terms with that a few years ago, unfortunately neither was my old man,"

Jay nodded. "yeah I've heard about him," He said softly Wade smiled softly getting up he poured them both more of the whiskey.

Jay took the glass trying to down it as quickly as Wade did coughing as he finished. "Ga," He laughed blinking rapidly.

Wade let out a laugh shaking his head. "You don't drink often do you?" He asked.

"Usually just beer," he wheezed.

Wade let out a laugh shaking his head as he just tracked his fingers through Jay's hair gently. "go to sleep Jay jay,"

"Mm," He mumbled tilting into his touch. "Not in my jeans," He yawned.

Wade arched and eyebrow then with a small grin he reached down and gently undid the smaller man's jeans gently pulling them off, so the blond was only in his boxers and the T-shirt he'd been wearing. He then removed his own jeans and pulled the blond closer. "Come on now," He said gently stroking his hair again.

Jay yawned sleepily and snuggled into the bigger man who just watched him silently, taking in all of his features. He smoothed his hair and smiled softly.

TBC...


	5. Black out and broken Phones

The damn cats always took up more space then should have been humanly possible. It was really insane how much room those damn cats took up, Jay thought in his half sleep addled brain as he rolled trying to push the cats away a bit, before he realized that the cats were actually the big handsome Brit he'd been sharing his bed with for the last week. Sense the whole revealing he was going to kill himself bit he'd played on him. He blinked sleepily looking at the sleeping man silently, black curls drifted around his forehead. Such an odd change from the waves of Blond, he'd gotten so used to in all his years on the road.

He could hear his phone chirping cheerfully across the room, and he slowly got to his feet shifting out from under the bigger man's grip smiling when he pouted in his sleep. He sighed and shuffled across the room picking up his cell phone freezing when he saw the name.

_**Adam**_

blinking on the screen, he held the phone the chirping long sense over. He sighed softly waiting and then a cheerful little tweet told him a message had been left behind. He sucked on his bottom lip then sighed and slipped into the bathroom pressing the phone to his ear as the voice mail connected.

_"Hey Jay jay, been trying to get a hold of your for a couple days, I'm gonna be in L.A on the 8__th__ and I thought maybe you and me could get together, either way I'll catch you at the arena, maybe we can get dinner and you know do all the stuff we used to do. Call me if you get a chance," _

The phone beeped noting the end of the message, he sighed softly pressing 7 to delete it and pressed his head against the wall. "Shit, shit.." he whispered. The last person he really wanted to see right at that moment was Adam. He groaned and rubbed his face jumping away from the door when Wade knocked on it.

"is everything alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just needed to piss," He called back looking around trying to figure out what to do with his cellphone. He paused then shoved the phone into his sweat pants into the edge of his underwear pressing his hand against the small square hoping the other man wouldn't notice, Then flushed the toilet and ran the water pushing his hands under the water he then turned it off drying his hands on the towel as he opened the door smiling at Wade. "hey"

"Hey," Wade said smiling just as warmly at Jay.

Jay felt his heart skip a beat, he wasn't sure he was falling for the big brit it was very possible he was, because he hadn't felt this way for someone ever in his life. "Sorry did I wake you?" he asked.

Wade shook his head. "Nah, I was just wondering where you went the bed was getting cold," He said smiling at him.

"Just needed to piss,"

"All pissed out?"

"Yep, wanna go back to bed?" He asked smiling warmly at the bigger man.

"You know I do," Wade said reaching out pulling him close he kissed him deeply but gently never forcefully everything was so different from the way Adam had done things. He managed on the way back to the bed to covertly drop his cell phone on the desk and then crawl back into the bed with the Brit leaning over him he kissed him deeply. Wade, pulled Jay in closer kissing him back as Jay stretched out on the bed. Jay smiled blissfully enjoying Wades touch and kisses.

0000000

Every time Adam called he ignored the call and let it go to Voice mail the closer and closer it got to the either the more frequent the calls got. When alone which was rare because Wade liked having him around, another thing about Adam that was different, he was a convenient fuck, where at Wade liked to hug him, and touch him and take him places, but when he was alone he would write in his notebook. Trying to stay calm just so he could avoid Adam.

Every time his phone rang he jumped, he was on edge he was nervous and feeling emotionally sick. He didn't want to see Adam, because he knew how Adam was. Adam wouldn't take no for an answer. He sat hunched at the desk watching his phone vibrate across the desk over and over and over, he couldn't concentrate to write, he couldn't think. His pen pressed into the page and...

He blinked slowly his phone lay in pieces on the floor, there was incomprehensible gibberish strewn across the notebook page. He blinked licking his lips slowly he closed the notebook not sure what to do about that. He'd blacked out, he'd lost track of time. Not the first time in 30+ years but it had been a LONG time sense he'd lost that much time. He glanced at the broken phone getting to his feet he began gathering the pieces he'd have to get a new phone before Wade noticed, would Wade notice? Of course Wade would notice he didn't have a cell phone, but Wade would be polite most likely and not push to find out what happened to it. The sooner he got a new one the better. He shoved the broken pieces into his bag and sighed softly slumping down on the bed curling up around the pillow that Wade had used the night before smelling the warm smell of the bigger man's cologne eased his mind and slowly he drifted to sleep.

Coming back to was a pleasant experience in itself, because instead of a pillow his face was now buried into the warm T-shirt of his British lover. One heavy arm was resting upon his waist holding him close calloused work hardened fingers were rubbing gently at the skin just above the rise of his jeans. He blinked slowly and slowly lifted his head to see the dark haired blue eyed man watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey," He said not wanting to move from his warm and cozy position wrapped up safely in Wades arms.

Wade's smile widened as he leaned down and kissed Jay's nose. "Hey," He said with a warm tone he was obviously content to stay this way all day. "Sleepy?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "Guess I was," He said with a small smile. "Sorry I know you wanted to go out today,"

"Nah, this is just as good." He said with a smile kissing Jay's forehead.

"You're fine with just snuggling in bed all day?" He asked.

"Among other things." Wade said with a chuckle and a grin.

Jay blushed ducking his head against Wade's chest taking a deep breath he sighed relaxing against him. "This is nice," He mumbled. "Just being here, just you and me," He said.

Yeah, its nice," Wade said and it was because there was no pressure to do something, no constant push for sex. It was just nice to lay together and be comfortable.

"We could stay like this all day," Jay mused. "Order room service and snuggle and feed each other," He said with a grin.

Wade nodded in agreement. "We could yes." He said softly. "I kind of like that idea,"

Jay smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me to." He said with a chuckle.

Wade leaned in to kiss Jay just as his cell phone rang, he felt the smaller blond flinch under his arm and looked at him in concern as he fished his phone from his pocket looking at the screen. "Eh, its just Justin," He said hitting the ignore button.

"You could of answered that," Jay said shifting to sit up on the bed leaning against the headboard.

"He's probably just calling to bitch about something or the other, never met a man who likes to bitch more then him," He chuckled eying the phone when it chirped again alerting him to a voice mail. "Are you okay?" He said gently sitting up.

Jay sighed softly and looked over at Wade. "I need to get a new cell phone," He mumbled.

Wade blinked. "Why?" He asked.

"um I trashed it,"

"You drop it or something?"

"I don't know," He looked down studying a ragged thumb nail silently wondering when he'd...never mind he'd probably done it while he was blacked out.

"What do you mean you don't know Jay?" He asked gently.

He sighed and looked up at wade before getting off the bed and grabbing his bag, he unzipped the pocket he'd shoved the pieces in and dumped them on the bed in front of Wade. "That's what I mean," He said. "I don't know what I did, I know why I did it, I just don't know how." He slumped down looking miserable.

"Jay?"

"I know I'm fucking insane,"

"Why did you do it?" Wade asked gently touching the smaller man's shoulder before he pulled him back against him.  
>"Adam..." He whispered leaning against the Brit.<p>

"What about Adam?" Wade asked tracing small circles on the blonds shoulders.

"He wants to get together on the 8th when were in LA," He mumbled slowly.

Wade suddenly let out a laugh. "I don't think so,"

Jay sighed softly glad the other man wasn't angry. "But, he won't let up till he gets his way,"

"Then I guess will both have to go out with him now won't we?" Wade asked with a grin.

He paused imagining this moment a small grin slid across his face and he turned around to face Wade. "That would be fucking hilarious," He grinned.

Wade smiled and leaned down kissing Jay softly sliding a hand along the smaller man's hip he pulled him close. "I'm not letting you anywhere near that blond horse faced Bozo alone," He whispered tilting his head and kissing his neck. "You're with me now, for as long as you'll have me."

Jay smiled enjoying the touch of Wades hand on his skin, his mouth on his neck. He sighed softly pressing against the Brit. "Forever if you'll have me that long,"

"You know I will," Wade said before capturing Jay's lips in a soul searing kiss.

TBC...

I hate being stuck on Stories and this one just about drove me insane, lots going on this chapter, and a hell of a lot more to come. What's Adam gonna do when he finds out his fuck buddy is now in a very fulfilling relationship with Wade that oddly enough isn't all about Sex. I don't think they've even had Sex yet. But I'm sure that will come soon LMAO! Please Read and Review its very much appreciated! 


	6. Adam Part 1

A/N: I'm trying guys I am, I hope you stick with me, I'm just feeling very...unmotivated to write anything these last few weeks, I'm sorry. Anyways, onwards to the next bit right?

00000000

Jay sat on a crate somewhere backstage just watching the hustle and bustle around him, of crewmen, and darkmatchers, he was early because Wade had a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie something about moving to Raw. He sighed studying his notebook he opened to the most recent page and began to write slowly, filling the page with his neat handwriting.

_When I came back, Adam was shocked by what I had done, but it was perfect, I didn't fit what he called perfect anymore. I didn't belong in his little world anymore. Besides it was like he told me, we were just friends. I understood that, I did. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, but I still understood what he was telling me. Sure we could travel together, sure we could share a room, a car everything. Hell on occasion we even fucked. Well Adam fucked me and I took it. But, that's all we were friends with benefits. Adam started bitching a lot more about his neck, his arms everything hurt. I kept telling him he needed to see the doctor about it, he needed to take care of himself. He would get so pissed at me for these suggestions, So very pissed..._

Jay glanced up as a shadow fell over the page, he quickly closed the book and smiled nervously. "Hey Adam," He said softly.

"Still doing that shit huh?" Adam asked with that knowing oh so perfect grin of his, those blinding white teeth.

"Yeah, its good for me," he responded putting the notebook in his back pocket wondering where Wade was.

"Yeah, I know you told me. Its good for you to write out your emotions and shit," He paused. "Walk with me?" He asked arching an eyebrow hopefully.

Jay looked around again hoping to spy the big Brit but seeing nothing he nodded slowly. " Alright,"

Adam smiled warmly, there was the old Adam he knew so well, the Adam he grew up with. "Awesome, come on," He said tossing an arm around Jay's shoulder as they walked.

"So where are we going?" He asked looking at him, hoping Adam had moved past the angry stage of his life. But that was another story for another time, this was his best friend, he needed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Adam looked thoughtful. "Well, I figured I could drop my bag off in your dressing room, and then we could maybe go grab a bite to eat if that's okay with you,"

Jay thought this over. "Yeah sure, my uh rooms down here but I need to go make sure I don't have a match, how about I meet you back here,"

"You don't have a match I already checked," Adam said with a knowing grin.

Jay nodded. "alright, cool thanks...like I said my rooms right down here," He said leading the way to his Dressing room.

Adam followed him into the room and tossed his bag down next to Jays. "Who ya sharing with?" He asked eying Wades bah suspiciously.

"Oh um, Wade Barrett," He responded grabbing for his coat. "Lets go huh, I'm starving,"

"Yeah, me too." Adam smirked moving towards the smaller blond making Jay back up till his back hit the wall.

"Adam.." Jay started only to be silenced by lips upon his own, and hands roaming over his body tugging at his clothes pushing his shirt up, blunt nails scrapping across his skin. His body couldn't help but respond to the rough treatment.

"Oh Jay Jay I've missed you," Adam panted against his air grabbing his hips and then pushing against him.

"Ad.." he tried only to be cut off by very insistent lips again and a tongue oh yes there was definitely a tongue now involved in what was happening with his mouth. He struggled trying to push Adam back but that was one thing Adam was, and that was a very determined asshole. "stop," He panted when Adam took a break for air then was right back on the attack. He was so screwed, literally and figuratively.

Adam sighed softly working to get Jay's pants undone ignoring the pleading for him to stop, He groaned softly sliding his hands across smooth skin so lost in the moment he didn't even hear the door open.

"Wot the bloody hell!" Wade snapped grabbing Adam by his hair and slinging him back into the wall. "WOT do you think your doing mate?" he asked sharply.

"Mind your own business and get out of here," Adam snapped.

"Oh no I don't think so," he growled stalking towards the former champion and superstar. "I think your the one whose going to be leaving,"

Adam scoffed. "Jay tell him..." He blinked in surprise when Jay shook his head. "Jay..."

"Go Adam...I tried to tell you before and you wouldn't listen just please go," he whispered.

Adam just looked confused. "But were friends..."

"And that's all I want...not the rest of it," he said fighting the burning in his eyes and the back of his throat. "I want to just be friends,"

Adam backed towards the door looking confused but not arguing between the heart broken look and the angry Brit, he didn't have a chance to get a full explanation. "Okay..." he said softly and with out another word or an argument the taller blond was gone.

Jay watched Wade silently as he fixed his clothes, he swallowed the bigger man's shoulder were rounded and tensed his fists clenched. Jay lowered his head swallowing trying to get control of himself. "Wade?" He said softly.

The massive shoulders twitched. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't go anywhere with him alone," He said slowly.

Jay flinched at the cold tone from Wade. "He didn't give me a chance, I tried to but he just..." He faltered and looked down.

"You mean you just went with him," He asked turning to face Jay.

Jay looked up at him slowly studying the Brits face. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"He could of raped you!" He snapped anger burning in his blue eyes.

"I know!" He responded. "I tried to fight him off,"

"Do you know what would of happened if he raped you?" he asked moving in closer pushing Jay back with just his presence. Till again he was pressed up against the wall.

"Wade," He whimpered looking scared.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I would have had TO DO? He asked sharply his voice rising and falling with his held back anger.

He shook his head slowly. "No," He whispered.

"I would have had to of killed him," he said pushing away from Jay. "And then where would you be?" he asked. "I'll tell you," He was back in his face. "You'd be alone, because I'd be in jail."  
>Jay was quite as he stared up at Wade. "If I didn't have you I'd be dead," He said calmly taking a deep shaky breath. "if I didn't have you I would kill myself like I planned all those weeks ago, because I can't be with out you," He whispered.<p>

Wade stared at him for a very long time, silence written on his face. Those dark eyes searching the smaller man's face reading and believing the truth behind those words. Then slowly his hand came up cupping the side of Jay's face and he leaned down kissing him deeply, desperately, his other hand coming up cupping his face as he ravished his lips lovingly.

Jay whimpered softly wrapping his arms around the Brit his eyes sliding shut. Wade pulled back holding Jay's face staring at him still, "I love you," He whispered. "I love you so bloody much," He paused again stroking Jay's cheek. "Bloody hell, I've never loved someone as much as I love you Jason."

Jay blinked tears broke from his eyes, tracking down his cheeks. He buried his face in Wade's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He panted. "Please don't be mad at me I'm sorry," he cried.

Wade sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his fingers gently counting the ribs under the thin skin. "No never mad you," He whispered. "Never," he soothed. "Don't cry Jay..please," He said gently tenderly.

He sniffed wiping at his eyes nodding. "I'm okay," He whispered.

Wade smiled softly his thumb tracing first one cheek bone then the other he leaned down and kissed Jay a final time. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

"I could eat," He said smiling back at the Brit.

"Good, lets go then," He said with a smile of his own.

A few moments later the two men left the dressing room, carrying their things as they went.

0000000000000

_How do you tell your best friend you can't be his best friend anymore. Adam used to be the best person in the world to me, someone I could laugh with, spend every waking minute with. We had the same dreams and aspirations and everything. He got me my job in the WWF, but things happened he got injured broke his neck and something changed in there. In that time period of his life he went from being fun loving, sweet and just an all around great guy, to a man who wanted to control every aspect of my life. To a man who scared me when we were alone. To a man who would..._

It was late nearing on 3 in the morning and Jay had been up all night writing. He needed to get the words in his head out, they were killing him after this afternoon. The soft snore coming from Wade told him that the other man wasn't awake. That gave him time to form coherent thoughts and put them on paper with out worrying that the other man would want to know what he was doing.

Not that Wade ever asked to see what he was writing, Wade respected his privacy. He sighed softly laying the pen into the seam of the notebook and closing it, sliding it in his bag he then shuffled over to the bed climbing into it. Smiling softly he kissed Wade's cheek smiling as the younger man stirred.

Wade blinked awake slowly looking up at Jay. "Hello," he said softly. "Why are you still up," he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Sometime between 2 and 4 in the morning," He whispered. "I couldn't sleep,"

"You should of woke me up,"

"Nah, its okay I took the time to write,"

Wade smiled softly and pulled Jay down so his head rested on his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through the blonds hair. Jay sighed softly feeling content and safe, he let his fingers trail slowly up then down Wades stomach.

Wades own hand traveled down Jays spine touching each bump gently. "Why me?" He asked suddenly. "You could have anyone,"

Jay smiled softly against his skin. "I don't want just anyone Wade," he said softly. "I wanted you, I've wanted you sense I saw you on NXT." he blushed though the only reason Wade knew this was because the tips of the smaller mans ears turned bright red.

Wade chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Total spank bank material from day one," he paused. "That coat..." He shuddered. "Dear god I love that coat," he grinned against Wade's chest.

Wade chuckled tilting Jay's chin up. "Do you now?" He asked grinning as Jay blushed even more then nodded. Wade gently pulled Jay up so they were even then kissed him deeply sliding a hand down to the smaller man's hip pulling him close.

Jay groaned softly into the older man's mouth, his hands roaming the muscular arms and back sighing contentedly. "Wade," he whispered.

"Oh Jay, how much I want you," Wade rasped against his skin, his hand ghosting down into his pants touching the all to willing flesh held with in.

Jay's lips parted at the feather light touch on his oh so sensitive skin. His eyes slid shut and he whimpered softly. "Wade," he whispered again. "Wait, I..." He groaned.

"You what?" The bigger man asked lazily stroking his hard member.

"Emmm," he whined softly arching his back into his touch gasping lightly his eyes fluttering shut as he panted for air. Wade smiled at the image lay out on the bed before him, then slowly leaned down kissing the smaller blond gently lovingly.

"You know wot," He said almost conversationally. He waited for Jay to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"What's that?" He asked gasping for air.

"You taste delicious," He smirked before kissing him again. "And..." He grinned. "I think I love you,"

Jay groaned. "if you start singing I might just..." He gasped arching his back again as Wade did something wonderful to his body. "Oh fuck me," he groaned out.

Wade smirked kissing the side of his neck. "You sure that's wot you want?" He asked practically purring.

Jay swallowed roughly thinking over Wade's question before he nodded quickly. "Yes,"

Wade lifted his head looking up at him. "Jay I don't want to fuck you," he whispered running his hand up and down the smaller man's stomach. "I want to make love to you, I want you to feel all the love you've always deserved," He whispered.

Jay whimpered softly then grabbed Wade's face pulling him closer kissing him deeply. "Then do it, please I want you..." He took a deep shaky breath. "I need you," He concluded.

The Brit smiled and leaned down capturing Jay's lips with his own. "I love you," He said sweetly. "I love you so bloody much," he said kissing him again.

"I-" He thought it over for a split second then smiled brightly when he came to the conclusion he did. "I love you to." he said with a smile.  
>TBC...<p>

A/N: This Chapter just ran so smoothly, and I love love the addition of Jay's Notebook writings to the story, it adds a look into his and Adam's relationship. And unfortunately like of my of my fave Authors I needed to cut this chapter in 2 parts. More to come, and maybe just maybe happy time XD! Read and Review, its my life blood!

Amaroqwolf. 


	7. Adam Part 2

Wade blinked in surprise then smiled kissing the smaller man deeply his tongue probing into his mouth swirling and tasting, as his big hands roamed over the man's body. He pulled back panting softly studying him. "You are beautiful Jay,"

"I am far from beautiful," The blond whispered back softly.

"emm, shush no self doubt," He said softly

Jay blushed lightly then groaned as the rough hands went back to roaming his body, their lips found each other again and both men lost themselves in the kiss. Jay groaned as Wades mouth slowly worked down his chin, to his neck.

Slowly wade explored inch by inch of the blonds skin, sucking a pert nipple between his lips he sighed contentedly as he pulled away and slowly moved on down till he reached his destination.

Jay watched him silently breathing heavily his eyes sliding closed as he arched his back into the rough touch. "Wade..." he gasped as strong fingers encircled his straining flesh he whimpered thrashing on the bed as the bigger man just stroked him gently. It was driving him insane, his eyes slid shut then he reached out shoving Wade onto his back he crawled on top of him kissing him deeply.

"Jay," Wade panted softly looking up into the smaller mans light blue eyes.

"I want you Wade, please let me have you," He whispered.

Wade nodded slowly breathing deeply when Jay's long thin fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly guided it to his entrance. And in one blissful second they were combined there bodies pressed together so closely it hurt. Wade stared up at Jay in wonder at the tight white hot heat wrapped around him now. "oh fuck..." he panted.

Jay smiled and slowly began to move his eyes fluttering with the pleasure the movement caused. He gasped groaning softly shuddering. "Emm, god so good." he panted.

The Brit nodded before he took Jay's hips into his hands and rolled them so he were on top, he looped Jay's legs up till they wrapped around his waist and he moved into the smaller man kissing Jay softly as he moved with in him. "I love you," He panted softly.

Jay groaned arching his back so lost in the feel of being filled. "yes, Wade...wade...wade...wade," He gasped out chanting the Brits name like a mantra.

"I've got you Jay," He panted thrusting deep into the smaller man's body. "Oh god I won't ever let you go," He groaned out as he thrusted one last time claiming the smaller man's lips as he came apart his whole body shaking in pleasure as his seed pumped into the quivering man. Jay's eyes were wide and his frame trembled hard as he came right along with Wade, his hot seed splashing across his and wade's stomachs.

"Oh god," Jay panted a few moments later as the two lay curled together still shaking from the after effects of their orgasam. "That was amazing," He panted kissing Wades face quickly.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, it was." He whispered.

Jay snuggled into the bigger man his eyes sliding towards closed. "Don't leave me,"

"I won't," Wade responded softly.

"That's not what I meant," he said his eyes already closed his breathing evening out.

"Wot then?" Wade asked looking concerned but not getting a response as the smaller man was already asleep, he sighed softly pulling him close and holding him tightly nuzzling his face into his neck. "I won't," He whispered against the blonds skin.

0000000000000

_The first time Adam and I made love, it wasn't exactly love it just happened, we were drunk, we were horny. I wanted it yes, I always wanted it, because I secretly wanted Adam from the get go, well not when we were kids no, but you know when we were teenagers and I was supposed to be looking at girls. But, I always found myself looking at Adam, and comparing him to the other guys in our school. I didn't realize I was doing it at first until Adam left and went to train to become a professional wrestler. But, in some weird twisted way I guess I thought was in love with him. I didn't really love him, but I loved the idea of having him all to myself. But the first time we made love, it wasn't love, no it was just Adam getting off. And that's all it ever was. I let it go on and on, because I wanted Adam to myself. I wanted to be with him, even if I couldn't have him._

"Hey Jay!" Someone called from across the locker room.

Jay blinked looking up he put his notebook down and smiled when he saw Orton walking over with his recent addition of a shadow in CM Punk. Jay's smile faltered he wasn't really sure about Punk, everyone had heard about his drug use, and why he'd been attacked. "Whats up Randy?" He asked.

"Oh, we just got back, I thought I'd come say hi," He said with a nod.

"ah," He said eying Punk. "he's back then is he?"

Punk's face twisted uncomfertabley and he looked away from Jay's accusing eyes.

"You don't belive that shit do you?" Randy asked drawing Jay's attention to Randy's face he could see the protectiveness there alright.

"Well, why not?" He asked. "It's logical, the tests proved it," he saw Punk flinch.

Randy sighed shaking his head. "don't take everything at face Value Jay," he said calmly.

Jay nodded. "Alright, alright no harm no foul," he said holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"Everything okay here?" Wade asked walking up.

"Fine, were just talking look whose back," He nodded to Punk who was now standing with his back towards them.

Wade arched an eyebrow and looked at Randy as if to ask him if he was friends with him now Randy sighed shaking his head. "I'll see you guys later," He commented looking annoyed he turned and put his hand on Punk's back guiding him away.

"you think their back together?" Jay asked off handedly worrying his notebook pages.

"They were together?" Wade asked looking confused.

Jay snorted. "Yeah few years back, then Randy kicked Phil in the head and put him in a Coma," he stated. "When Punk came back he was all Anti Randy," he shrugged.

"So Randy kicking Punk in the head is the way Randy breaks up with people?" Wade asked looking amused.

"No, no no..." Jay laughed. "Randy broke up with Punk cause he knocked Samantha up and had to do the right thing and get married..." he paused. "Dear god we really do live in a soap Opera." He laughed.

Wade snorted and kissed the top of Jay's head. "yeah, we do don't we." He sighed before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "You see tonight's schedule?" he asked

Jay shook his head taking the piece of paper when Wade handed it to him. He blinked reading over it twice before he looked up. "You gotta be kidding me?" He huffed.

"Nope, looks like Adam's been talking to the bosses," He snorted.

Jay slumped his shoulders. "Great," he said sighing softly.

"Hey," Wade lifted his chin. "No worries alright,"

He nodded and smiled a little. "I'll be okay, I can handle myself,"

Wade grinned and let his hand fall away as someone came around the corner. "So I'll have your back no matter wot alright," He said changing subjects easily.

Jay nodded. "Good," he said. "Lord knows Sheamus is a big enough pain on his own, now I gotta deal with him and Del Rio," he rolled his eyes.

"Well if it gets to be too much I'll be out there in a second." He responded with a grin as the stage hand walked away.

"Good to know, sense if you read in small print down here on whose joining the commentating team." He pointed.

Wade moved around and looked down studying it silently. "Fuck!" he snapped. "Yer not going down to the ring with out me," He said irritation written all over his face.

"He's not going to try something, with the world watching," Jay responded. "Take it easy wade," He said. "come on I need one more match," He grinned leaning forward and catching the Brits lips before he could argue.

Wade groaned forgetting his anger as he plundered Jay's lips sighing in contentment as Jay ran his fingers through his hair. "He won't do anything?"

"No I don't think so," he shook his head smiling softly.

"Good, I'll be in gorrilla watching just to be sure," he responded lightly sighing as he looked at Jay. "Just be careful."

"I will,"

00000000000000

_I think I'm in love, its like the world has stopped, I always thought I loved Adam, I loved the attention I could garner from him. I loved the way he would listen to my ideas. Yeah I realize now that he was always turning them down. I see that now. But, right now there is no doubt in my mind that I love Wade Barrett. I know it seems fast, it seems sudden but when I talk to him he makes me feel so different then what Adam made me feel. I never knew what love really was till now. It kinda makes me sad, but now is not the time to be sad..._

"He came off the top to fast..."

"You dropped him!"

_You ever feel like your floating? I floated a lot through life, always hanging on to that string that tied me to Adam. I always wanted to be one better then him, I always wanted to be the one everyone paid attention to. The only time in my wrestling carreer I felt like I got that was when I was in TNA. They wanted me there, more then the WWE and Vince Mcmhanon ever did. But, it wasn't home, I wasn't with Adam...so I came back._

"How is he?"

"They took him in for surgery?"

_Coming off the top rope is the most amazing feeling in the world. For just that split second before gravity takes over your flying, weightless free. The lights are on you, the fans are screaming your name. You are the center of the universe. The everything comes crashing down._

"He's awake..."

TBC...

A/N: Oh yeah...I'm an Evil bitch...XD!


End file.
